A spreading equipment is an equipment that spreads and piles cloth on a table so as to be cut down multi-layered spread cloth at once when cutting it according to a pattern having a certain fixed dimension. Almost all the conventional spreading equipment are those shown in FIG. 1.
Namely, in FIG. 1, the table is indicated at (1) and is provided with rails (2) and (2') alongside the length direction at both sides. The whole equipment is indicated with (3) and it is equipped with travelling wheels (4) in engagement with the above rails (2) and (2'). This travelling wheels are so composed that it can automatically reciprocate through a certain fixed distance, which is determined to the need, by means of a drive motor and a drive mechanism (not shown in the illustration) of this equipment. The cutting device (5) is installed at the forward position of the above equipment (3).
On the other hand, the material support members (6) and (6') are installed at the top part of the equipment body (3) and supports the material (7) universally (freely) in its width direction. And the catcher (8) is placed and arranged apart by a certain fixed distance from the equipment (3) on the table and the said catcher (8) is used so that it can fix the starting end (m) of the material (7) by the swinging movements of the push lever (8a) at a certain fixed position on the table (1) when the equipment (3) reciprocates on the table. Accordingly, a control panel (9) built in one side of the equipment (3) is used to operate the equipment itself. And the push roller is shown with (10) and the feed-out roller is shown with (11).
The spreading equipment of the above construction reciprocates through a certain fixed distance which is instructed and commanded by the control panel (9). At this time, the leading edge (7) of the material supported on the material support members (6) and (6') is caught and fixed by the catcher (8) at the most forwarded end and the material is repeatedly cut down by the cutter (5a) of the cutting device (5) at the terminating end of the backward movement when the equipment reciprocates, thus causing the material to be cut down to a certain same fixed dimension and to be piled on the table (1).
By the way, in the above repeatedly spreading works in the conventional spreading machines like the above, there exist some problems, that is, such a equipment will produce faults in cutting such as discrepancy and/or inclination of images on cloth as the material is not always wound in a uniform condition and as the material is not uniformly spread due to other reason. Furthermore, a serious problem exists internally in the conventional way of spreading. That is, synthetic textile fabrics of thin material, which has been recently popularized especially is apt to be easily inclined when spreading, being not limited to imaged cloth.